A temporal transaction is a transaction in which a temporal table is modified. Rows in the temporal base table are timestamped when the row is modified in a transaction. For example, when a base table is defined as TransactionTime (“TT”) table and a row in such a table is modified, the modified row is closed and timestamped by setting an ending bound of a TransactionTime column to current time and a copy of the row is made to record the modifications. The copied row is timestamped by setting a beginning bound of a TransactionTime column is set to current time. Some database transactions include multiple row operations. In some multi-transaction situations it is useful to avoid timestamping the modified rows in the temporal base table until the transaction is committed, which is a challenge.